Reading: Shinobi to Knight
by waterlord369
Summary: Teams RWBY snd JNPR are gathered to read about how the doppy knight might be the most unpredictable surprise knucklehead ninja. Read to them by a very special oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everybody out there on fanfiction! I, waterlord369, am back to do my first ever reading. The reading I am doing is the story Shinobi to Knight by swift56.**

 **This will be in the RWBY universe.**

 **So. Let's get started.**

 **I don't own RWBY, Naruto, or Shinobi to Knight; but I do own my vessel.**

* * *

"Will teams RWBY and JNPR please come to the headmaster's office," Professor Goodwitch announced over the intercom.

"What did YOU do this time?" Wiess demanded her red hooded leader.

"Nothing," Ruby Rose replied defensively, "Maybe professor Ozpin has an assignment for us!"

"Whatever it is we should wait to imply guilt upon each other," Pyhrra Nikos sagely says as the two teams head over to the clock tower where the headmaster is waiting.

(Slight time skip)

"I have called you all here for an a special assignment for you all," Ozpin explained after taking a sip from his mug.

"What kind of assignment Professor," Juane asks nervously. 'Please not let it be like initiation! ' he thought.

"You eight will be listening to a document about an alternate version of your lives. This will be read to you by an emissary of a ultrademinsional being." Ozpin detailed.

"Who is this emissary anyway," Yang asked. 'Maybe momma can ...'

"That would be I," declares a British accented voice behind them, "my name is moon, which is spelled like M-U-N."

"Well can you 'Mun'-walk," Yang punned with no one laughing at it ss the two teams turn to see a lanky teen in a sleeveless vest with shorts, but the most interesting thing was he had blue clear dreads.

"Very amusing Ms. Xiao Long," Mun deadpans, "shall we get started, or do you wish to keep verbally assaulting me with horid puns?"

"I need to use the restroom first," admitted Lie Ren.

"Very well," Mun sighs, "meet us in the recreation hall by the cafeteria. Anyone else need to use the Lou, please do so now."

* * *

 **And cut, we are done for this chapter. Introductions are done and my vessel will interact with the group when needed. He will not give his own reaction to the story. He is there for helping them with facts about the naruto universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everybody, and for those who are new to my writing style. Be prepared for open ended jokes. Do not take them seriously.**

 **I don't own anything but my vessel.**

* * *

"Everybody ready," Mun asks.

"Can you tell us who this is about," Blake asks as her bow twitches nervously. Sure, she told her team about being a faunus, but wasn't ready to tell others.

"Don't worry my fair Neko," Mun soothed Blake, "this has nothing to do with cats, but rather foxes."

"You avoided her question," Ren observed.

"Enough yacking," Nora interrupts, "let's start this thing."

"Good girl," Mun praised as he produced a stack of pancakes out of nowhere, "now here we go."

Naruto Uzumaki was done.

"Hunh," everyone but Mun cries out in shock.

"Who's..." Ruby starts to say.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of a different world. A world where there are no grimm or dust. Also aura there is unknown to them for they manipulate an energy source called chakra. Though his life is not all that great."

He didn't want anything to do with Konohagakure anymore.

"Where," the Heiress asks .

"Konohagakure or Konoha Do Sato is translated from Naruto's language to roughly 'Vilage Hidden in the leaves' where ninjas are trained and live. Shinobi are both the army and huntsmen of their world. Behold," Mun explained while producing a t.v. with an arial image of konoha.

"Amazing," Nora gasps, "maybe your parents live there Ren! Oh! Oh! Maybe they make pancakes for ninjas! Or ninjacakes! Ca..."

"Nora," Ren reprimanded the pink bomber.

"Ok fine," Nora pouts before another stack of pancakes appears, "PANCAKES!"

Sasuke had ran away from the village, seeking power from that snake bastard Orochimaru.

But Naruto wouldn't let him, Sasuke was the first person he had truly formed a bond with, and yet, the Uchiha had attempted to sever that bond.

"What an ass," Yang snorted after hearing about Naruto's history with Sauske.

"Agreed,"reaffirmed Ruby suddenly chuckling evil like, " and that Snake sage is a really demented pedophile. If I ever met those two I would do what I did to that Nevermore back during initiation, but by their balls!"

"..."

"What," Ruby asks.

"Nothing," everybody says in the nicest of ways. Let it be known that Ruby has a vengeful side to her. Suddenly a large buket of cookies appears before Ruby who squeals and proceeds to devour the bucket's contents.

Naruto won the fight, he had defeated Sasuke, and had received a large scar from Sasuke's Chidori technique near his heart.

"Ouch," Weiss winces, "that's got to hurt. No matter what was used; that, has got to hurt."

"Sauske only used his fist covered in electricity made by his chakra. This is what they call jutsu which can be learned by others and unlike semblances; shinobi are encouraged to have plethora of jutsus."

"That's just...wrong on many levels," shuddered Pyhrra.

And so Naruto dragged him back to the village, and when he was finally back at the gates, what did he see?

Not a warm welcome and a congratulations for a job well done.

No, he recieves a punch to the face from Sakura, who was worried for her precious 'Sasuke-kun' even though Naruto's injuries were far worse than Sasuke.

"She needs her legs broken," said a very serious Valkery. That by itself is scarier than all of the grimm combined.

That was the first straw.

Then, when he was being healed by Tsunade Baachan, whom he honestly saw as his actual grandmother, an ANBU had arrived and told them the two were requested to present themselves before the council.

Finishing up his healing for now, he was honestly healed enough to walk by now, they went to the council chambers and were greeted by the screeches, rambles, and accusations of the civilian council.

Usurprisingly, the council was trying to have Naruto executed for harming their oh so precious 'Uchiha-sama' the bastards would jump on any excuse to try and have him killed, for they only saw him as the Kyubii incarnate.

"Kyubii," Mun started, "is a massive amount of chakra the size of Mount Glenn. Its full title is Kyubii no Kitsune which translates to Nine tailed fox demon."

"Ah," Yang grins, "So kyubii is demonicly 'foxy'. Eh?"

Tsunade would have none of that, so she immediately shut them up by actually chucking her desk at them, and probably giving a concussion to a few of them, including Sakura's mother.

"Wahoo! Go Tsunade," Nora cheers, "now crush their legs."

"Well," Yang calls out, "that's one way to 'crush the work load'. She really 'fliped out'. We can se..."

She couldn't finish because of tape appearing over her mouth.

This had all served as the second straw to young Naruto though.

The third straw came quickly though.

Kakashi Hatake, his sensei, had apparently been disgusted with Naruto all this time, thus why the training he gave him had been basically useless.

For you see, Kakashi had always hated Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and he had blamed his sensei's, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage as well as Naruto's father, death on her, and by proxy, on Naruto.

"That's just wrong," Juane yells after hearing about how Naruto's dad treated Kakashi as a sensei.

"We all feel the same Juane," Pyhrra assured him.

"I'm surprised," Blake observed, "he never thought to strike our against those against him."

The last straw came a few days later.

Sasuke had somehow managed to escape detection when he woke up and ran away again in the middle of the night.

Except he had also done something horrible before leaving.

"I don't like where this is going," Ruby whimpers.

"You and me both Ruby," gulped a nervous Juane.

He had seen how the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, looked at Naruto, how she loved him so.

He hated Naruto, the blonde boy always seemed to come one step ahead of him, and he despised this, so he decided to hurt him, although indirectly.

So he raped her.

And he made sure she would have something to remember him by.

" **THAT BASTARD,"** both teams roared. Causing all of their Auras to manifest around them, " **BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU BASTARD IS OUT OF...** "

[Elsewhere in another dimension ]

A certain Blue sim trooper shivered and announced to the sky, " **MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE. AND. I. HATE. DUCK FUCKS!** " (Bow Chicka Bow wow.)

"UHH," a certain freelancer by the sim trooper, "I believe he ment DUCK BUTS.

" **THAT TOO!** "

(I do not own rvb, but I couldn't help it.)

[Back with the group]

It took several hours just to calm everybody down. Surprising enough Ren was the last to cool off. Especially after seeing Hinata's background.

Most people thought that Naruto didn't know about Hinata's crush on him, but he knew, he just wasn't sure how to respond for the longest time, but when Sakura had punched him when he had managed to bring back Sasuke, he had made up his mind, he gave up on Sakura, and he deicded that he could try and see if things with Hinata could possibly work out, who knows, they might actually start dating one day.

Then he had learned of what had happened, and his world truly started to fall apart.

The Hyuuga's wouldn't let him go see her, because they had blamed Naruto for this, something that Sasuke had been hoping for.

Then came the hardest news of all.

Somehow, someone had managed to make Tsunade sign a form which basically stated that Naruto was to be exiled from the village.

"Booooooo!" everyone cries.

"Do you think we'll ever go to a place like that," Blake muttered to herself.

"If we Schnee's lived there dad would

Jiraya had been extremely disappointed in her.

Naruto only had three days to leave the village, but he knew that the people would try and do something to him if he left on the last day, so he decided to leave in the middle of the night.

Jiraya had given him a parting gift though, a scroll which contained a few jutsu, as well as everything he needed to know to learn a new type of fighting techniques, Senjutsu.

It pained Jiraya that he couldn't train his godson himself, but at the very least, he would give him everything he would need to become a great shinobi, he'd even revealed Naruto's nature affinities for him, being a strong wind affinity, and a secondary water affinity.

"What a nice gesture," Pyrrha sighed, kind of makes me wish I was his godchild."

"No you wouldn't," Mun sighed,"Jiraya was a massive perversed writer who intrudes on the privacy of females while they bathed. He even denied being a normal pervert, but a super pervert. Effectively gaining the nickname "pervy sage"."

[Elsewhere with a certain perv]

"I feel as if I pissed off another Tsunade," a certain sage shivered.

And so here was Naruto, jumping from one tree branch to the next in the middle of the night, a large scroll on his back, his blue eyes having lost some of their usual spark.

He didn't know where he was going.

He just knew he wanted to be out of Fire Country as soon as possible.

Perhaps he could go to Wave, go and see old man Tazuna and his family.

His thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice in his mind.

'' **I might have a few suggestions on what we could do kit.** ''

Naruto smiled as he replied ''Lay em on me fuzz ball.''

"I prefer Fuzzy wuzzy," Yang punned once more.

'Fuzz ball' as Naruto called him, was actually the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox that had been sealed inside of him at birth by his father, hoping that Naruto would be seen as a hero by the village, but sadly ended up being seen as the demon incarnate.

Unlike what those in power thought, Naruto knew who his parents were, the Kyuubi had told him after all, and even showed him what they looked like, while telling him as much as he could about them, such as the fact that Kushina, the Kyuubi's previous container before Naruto had been called by two distinct nicknames, the first being the Red Hot Habanero, due to her fiery temper, which Naruto figured was where he got his hot-headedness from, and the Red Death, due to her skills in Kenjutsu, and that his father, Minato, seemed to always be afraid of Kushina while she was pregnant with Naruto, her mood swings were apparently very dangerous.

"All women are dangerous," Juane cringed.

"Amen brother," Ren nodded.

"Especially Uzumaki women," Mun shoulders.

The most important thing the Kyuubi had shown Naruto though, were his parents' last moments, and their last words to him, which had made him cry when he first saw them.

They truly loved him.

"Awwwwww," the girls gush with the boys in agreement.

This was something he had wondered for the longest time, if his parents even loved him, and he was so happy to learn that they did.

He'd also learned the truth of why the Kyuubi had attacked his village that faithful night, that a man who had called himself Madara Uchiha had been behind it all, having put the Kyuubi under a powerful Genjutsu after extracting it from his mother while she was weakened from giving birth to him.

"That settles it," Ruby announced, "we all agree that if we meet a Uchiha; we treet them worse than Grimm"

All agreeing, they went back to listening to the story.

After learning everything that had happened on that faithful october 10 night, Naruto didn't hold it against the Kyuubi, which led to it revealing it's true name, Kurama.

Naruto and Kurama had quickly formed a strong bond between Bijuu and Jinchuuriki, something which so far had only really been seen with the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi in Kumogakure.

"He's so..." Weiss drawls then seeing a young Kurama she screeches, "KUWWWWIIIII!"

Back to the present matter though.

Kurama rolled his eyes at his contianer's nickname for him '' **Listen, I know of a way to get us far, and I mean REALLY far, from the elemental nations, it involves a technique, one that just might send us spiralling into another world altogether."**

"..."

"So," drawled Yang, "we can all say he's'out of this world'."

"Damn it Yang," scolds Ruby, "we either loose friends by puns or your punches!"

Naruto, for a 13 year old, surprisingly understood the implications quickly ''Wouldn't a technique like that take a hell of a lot of chakra though?''

He could feel Kurama nod in his mindscape '' **Indeed, it would take a lot of my chakra to complete, and I'll end up unable to help you for a few months at best, at worst, a whole year."**

Naruto nodded ''Well one year wouldn't be so bad, heck, having some time when I can't rely on you to lend me some chakra to keep going might do me some good for my training.''

"Too true," Juane sighed, "sometimes you need help. Other times you need to trust your own power."

Kurama grinned '' **Still plan on being strong, even if you can't be Hokage anymore?"**

Naruto nodded with determination ''Heck yeah, even if I can't become Hokage, I'll make sure people will remember me one day-ttebayo!''

"It's good to have a dream," Weiss affirmed.

"Somebody," Yang jokes, "help, Ice Queen is melting!"

"Why you," Weiss huffs.

Naruto could suddenly feel Kurama give him a dry stare '' **You seriously need to get rid of that little verbal tic of yours kit.** "

"Agreeable," Ren calmly states, "if anybody were to follow them they could find him via that verbal tic."

"Quiet Ren," Nora chided, "nobody cares about that. PANCAKES!"

Naruto sighed, he couldn't help but agree with Kurama on this, although that little tic of his was part of he was, it could get annoying at times, although it became less annoying to him when he learned that his mother had a verbal tic of her own, ending her phrases in Dattebane, compared to his Dattebayo.

Naruto stopped tree hoping and crouched a bit ''So, what exactly will the technique do?'' he asked Kurama.

Kurama sighed slightly '' **Basically it'll create some kind of ripple across space and time and send us somewhere else.** "

Naruto rose an eyebrow ''So it's like an even cooler version of my father's Hiraishin jutsu then, some kind of super strong space-time ninjutsu.''

"His father can move between space and time," Weiss practically screams.

"Yeah," Mun says with humour, " that was why he was called the Yellow Flash. Naruto also had inherit not only his father's jutsus but also the title of heir to the Uzumaki clan and homeland."

"So," Blake asks, "why didn't his clan stop him from being banished?"

"Simple, they're all dead. They were all attacked by Konoha's enemies while Konoha was distracted. Only a few survived, scattered across their world. "

Kurama shrugged within the seal '' **Essentially yes, except we don't need to have something on the recieving end to wherever we go.** "

Naruto smiled as he sat crosslegged on the branch ''Alright, go for it Kurama.''

Naruto felt Kurama nod from within the seal and waited as the powerful Bijuu gathered it's chakra for the technique, before he suddenly felt himself lurch forward when the chakra was released, and was greeted by darkness.

"And off he goes," Ruby cries heartily.

Some time later, Naruto awoke in a forest, except he didn't recognize it.

He tried to make contact with Kurama ''Oi, Kurama, can you hear me?''

He didn't get any reply for a moment, before he heard a tired voice in his mind ''Be a little less loud kit, I need to rest after using up that much chakra, you probably won't be hearing from me for a little bit.''

Naruto nodded in understanding ''Alright, see you again soon fuzz ball.'' he finished with a grin, recieving a snort before he started to hear light snoring from within his mind.

"I bet Ruby could wake Fuzzy's ass up," Weiss grumbles.

"So that's what woke us up," Juane exclaims.

He stood up and started walking in a random direction ''First things first, try to find civilization.''

It took him a few hours, but he soon found it, a small fishing village from the looks of it that had some high walls, probably to keep wild animals out.

"That's my hometown," Juane screams.

He made his way to the village, and was quite happy that they let him in without issue, heck they outright welcomed him with open arms.

He did recieve a few curious stares from younger children though, who would point at his whisker marks on his cheeks and ask if he was a faunus.

Naruto had no idea what a faunus was, but said that he was a human.

Before entering the village though, Naruto had decided to get rid of his old headband, seeing as he was no longer affiliated with Konoha, he'd even gone so far as to scratch out the village symbol with a kunai, to show he had truly cut all ties with it, so now his front bangs were slightly shadowing his eyes, which he would occasionally blow out of the way.

As he was walking around the town, he felt something small bump into him, making him look down to see a little blonde girl, probably only 7 years old, down on her butt, probably after having ran into him.

Naruto bent down to her level ''Oi, are you ok-ttebayo?''

The little girl looked up at him with curious green eyes before she nodded.

Naruto grinned ''Alright, I'd feel bad if you got hurt because of me, so, what's your name?''

The little girl smiled as she stood up ''I'm Jane Arc! What about you?''

"Sis?" Juane gasps in shock of what might happen.

Naruto would have answered her, but he had decided on something.

This place, whatever it was, could be a new beginning for him, so he decided to cast aside his old name, his old identity as Naruto Uzumaki, even though his parents chose that name with love, he wanted a fresh start as someone new.

So instead he shrugged ''I don't have a name.''

The little girl gasped ''But everyone needs a name!'' she said before grabbing him and attempted to drag him.

"Of course she would," Juane sighs.

"Juane," Pyhrra comforts her( *cough* lover) leader, "remember this is an alternate timeline, so don't worry."

"Who knows," Ruby says, "he may become a brother to you."

"Thanks Pyhrra, Ruby," Juane sighs.

He rose an eyebrow at the little girl who was trying to drag him, letting himself get pulled along after a few seconds ''What are you doing?''

''I'm taking you to see Mommy and Daddy, they'll give you a name!'' said Jane with a big smile.

He was just even more confused at that, but he continued to let the little girl drag him along until they reached a pretty big house near the center of town.

"That's your house," Pyrrha gasps.

"Wow Juane," Nora whistles, "can me and Ren live with you?"

"Sure," Juane replies, "but what about your parents?"

At that the normal hyper pink bomber looks down in a depressed look.

"We have no parents Juane," Ren explains, "we are orphans."

"Just like Naruto," Mun interjects.

The little girl pulled him inside and told him to wait at the door while she ran deeper inside, most likely to go find her parents.

A few minutes later, a beautiful woman came to see him, she had long blonde hair, and the same green eyes as the girl, she also had a baby in her arms at the moment.

"Mom," Juane smiles, "and the baby."

"Your mother is beautiful," Pyhrra observed.

"Tea," Mun asks politely.

"Yes please," everybody responded.

''So, my daughter said she found a boy with no name, I'm guessing that's you?'' she said to him.

He nodded, still a bit unsure.

The woman hummed in tought ''Well, we can't have that now can we?'' she looked at him with a warm smile ''And you know, I've always wanted a son, 7 daughters does that to you.''

"Well," Juane sighs, "I guess we'll see a different me."

His eyes widenned, was she saying what he thought she was saying?

''So, a name then.'' she looked him over for a moment before snapping her fingers ''I've got it. How does Jaune sound?''

"Yep," Yang whistles seeing a picture of Naruto, "he's you with whiskers ."

"Those are birth marks Yang," Mun reprimands.

The now renamed Jaune tried it ''Jaune... I like it.'' he finished with a smile.

''You're also gonna need a family name, so, how about we call you Jaune Arc from now on.'' she said with a smile.

Jaune looked up at her with wide eyes ''But isn't that Jane's family name?''

She nodded ''It's also my family name, you can call me Melody by the way, or you can go short and call me mom from now on.''

Jaune looked at Melody with tears threatening to slip out of his eyes ''M-mom?''

She smiled sweetly at him as she bent down and brought him into a hug ''I've seen those eyes before, those are the eyes of someone who's lost a lot, but, do you want to know what the best medicine for that is?'' Jaune nodded ''It's love Jaune.''

The dam broke as Jaune started crying into her shoulder, years of pent up grief and sadness, finally let loose, as his new mother rubbed his back soothingly, the baby in her arms still sleeping soundly somehow.

It was this scene that Jaques Arc walked in on.

"Oh boy," Juane complains, "not the hug!"

Melody looked up at her husband ''Welcome home honey, and say hello to your new son.''

Jaune turned to look at him, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

He was a mountain of a man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

And dear lord he was built like a brick wall.

It took a few moments before somebody said something, that somebody being Jacques.

''So, we're adopting this kid then?'' he recieved a nod from his wife ''Alright then, I'll go and take care of the paperwork, what's your name son?''

Jaune smiled at his new father ''Jaune Arc.''

"Too close," Juane sighs, "dad's hugs hurt a lot."

And so, it was on this day that Naruto Uzumaki disappeared, and Jaune Arc was born on Remnant.

* * *

 **That's it. I want to thank all of you who follow and favorite my story. Thanks to all the reviews I appreciate them all. Though Flames will be fed to the kyubii.**


End file.
